


A Calling Voice

by writing_and_worrying



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ????????, ARG, All the warnings are in Chapter 1, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And He Knows It, Body Horror, Character Death, Death, Fan-ARG?, Home Invasion, Horror, I spent far too long on this, Insanity, Letters, Listen this one is messed up, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Therapy, Unreliable Narrator, Violence, some other people are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_worrying/pseuds/writing_and_worrying
Summary: A series of thirty letters and audio transcripts to be opened November 1st, 2020, in the event of a Cataclysm on October 31st, 2020, Halloween, in the city of Brighton, England. For the eyes of Wilbur Soot, age 24, only. Please handle with care. This is a confidential series of documents.Please read in the order disclosed.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 152
Kudos: 66





	1. Warnings, Notes, Info

**Author's Note:**

> Right fellas, we're doing this. Read Chapter 1 for warnings, info, and other rubbish.

Okay, cool.

I'll be posting the entirety of this fic tomorrow, November 1st. I'm writing this chapter now just to clear the water and let you guys know what things are gonna be in this fic. Read with care, and don't read this fic if you feel that it would negatively affect your mental health/safety. Thank you!

  1. **Death** \- Yep, I see you looking at that major character death tag. All I can say is that death is going to be a big part of this fic, as well as some detailed descriptions of corpses and decay, as well as the creepy crawlies that come with it. So, if you don't want to read that sort of thing, don't read this fic. 
  2. **Violence, gore, etc** \- This one is mostly connected to the death thing. Don't worry, no one violently murders anyone. Actually, there isn't much violence at all, but I'm tagging it just to be safe. 
  3. **Mental illness/loss of 'sanity'** \- I'm not an expert on mental illness, so don't come looking for good representation here. I tried to be as non-specific as possible, since I don't want to demonize any mental illnesses. Words like 'crazy' and 'insane' are used, therapy is referenced a lot. Don't read this if that will upset/trigger you.
  4. **Home invasion/stalking** \- it isn't done maliciously/violently, but if that sort of thing upsets you, I wouldn't read this.



This is sort of like an ARG. The format will be short letters and audio transcripts, detailing the story in a purposefully complicated and confusing way. If you'd like to figure out the story, some investigation is needed! My suggestion would be to comment your thoughts at the end of each chapter/instalment so that you don't get confused. Of course, I was inspired by the Editor Wilbur ARG (look into it if you don't know!) and there will be some similarities to it here! The story is 100% original, however, and I'm very proud of it. So please please please show your support in the comments!  
  
I may make a discord server for you guys to figure it all out on, if enough people are interested. If you are interested, DM me on discord (Ben Ten#8588) with your thoughts! I have some friends who have already seen most of the content for this fic who are very invested and I'm sure would like to interact with new readers. 

On a final note, if this story gets too intense/upsets you then please don't feel obligated to finish reading/work out the story. I don't know how stressful it will be trying to work it all out, but if it's upsetting you, don't read!

Love you all, see ya tomorrow xoxo

\- Ren


	2. 09/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. 0

_9/10/20_

_I think I might be going mad, but it's not as if I can do anything to stop it. I say, if I'm to go mad, let it happen, and let it take me down! This, I've been told, isn't a good way to deal with this sort of thing... but I'm not a healthy person._

_Today an array of sounds came from outside my window. Not the howling, screaming, non-human voices of before, more something akin to gunshots. I assumed it was someone lighting fireworks, but when I went to look, there were no lights, no colours, and no trails of smoke left from the explosive's take-off. As you know, unusual sounds aren't uncommon around these parts, though I'm the only one who pays them any mind. These ones just felt different._

_The sky was pink today. Bright pink. Bleeding, almost. It wasn't quite sunset. This caused me to message my friend (and you know the one) and ask him just if he'd seen the same. He told me that clouds had blocked all empty space from his vision. He doesn't live that far away, so I found this awfully strange. The sky was completely clear where I was._

_Going to the pub later this week. It's the one with the portrait. I'm not looking forward to it, but the others have come such a long way, I can't say no to hanging out with them. I hope our table will be as far away from the painting's restless eyes as possible. I feel I'm going insane with paranoia every time I see her._

_There I go again, assigning a personality to objects. If He could see me now, He'd be so disappointed. I'd made so much progress before He disappeared. I was almost ready to leave Him._

_I still don't think He's dead. They all say He is, but sometimes I swear I can still hear the crack of the pebbles against my window, the snapping of my lock, and the soft footsteps to the bed. That makes it sound like He and I were something else entirely. He wouldn't appreciate me talking about Him in such a way. We very much weren't._

_I hear someone coming, so I must end it here._

_Farewell, Journal._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to join our discord for working this mystery out, message me! (Ben Ten#8588)


	3. 01/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange times. 1

_01/10/20_

_So. Another month begins. It seems like yesterday Halloween was just around the corner, and now it's the start again. I'll be honest with you, I have no idea how this happened. One second it's the 30th of October, the next it's back to the 1st. My entries here prove this, but I can't show it to anyone else, so they all think I'm..._

_Well anyway, I was right. He's not dead. I saw Him today. My friend didn't notice Him but I did. He walked past me in the streets. When I told my friend, she looked at me with this horrible sad expression of pity. I wanted to scream 'Why do you pity me? Why? I just found out He's alive!' but I kept my peace._

_They said the events of three months ago have permanently altered my mental stability. I disagree. No one even believes me when I tell them what I saw, how could they judge my character? This is deeply concerning, since I don't know if I need to do anything more. They said if I'm seen at the cliffs again they'll take me in for questioning, and that would put a stop to any research I want to conduct._

_I need to find Him again, and tell Him everything that happened. He'd believe me, I'm certain of it. He'd help with my research and maybe even think of something I haven't thought of. And He never did suffer from such a nervous disposition as I fall victim to._

_The graveyard was quiet today, and I visited Him. Someone had left flowers. It wasn't me, because I never do. Since He's still alive, I see no point. Of course, He's dead to all the world but me, so perhaps I seem unempathetic. I hope my friends don't view me as a heartless person because of this._

_I think the only way to prove I'm right is to uncover the grave. This is illegal. Sometimes the law is all that stands between you and the truth. It feels like this is often the case these days._

_Maybe you can make sense of these ramblings if you find them._

Please, try your best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pop in and say hi on discord! (Ben Ten #8588)


	4. 03/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. 1

_03/10/20_

_It's been more than two days since my last letter to you, and no one can convince me otherwise. But it doesn't matter, because I have a lot of news and not much damn time to share it._

_The coffin was not empty. This... was an unpleasant surprise. I didn't get caught and I put the body back where it came from, but I did take some samples for DNA testing. I don't think it's Him. I don't think it can be Him, however decayed the corpse was, because He isn't dead._

_I know this because I spoke to Him. I wandered through town until I spotted Him right out of the corner of my eye. It was hard to keep up with Him but eventually, I grabbed His arm and pulled Him towards me. You should have seen the shock on His face. Right there, staring at me with those eyes. Dark, knowing eyes. He's lost His spark. We've both lost a lot._

_The problem is, He acted as though we were strangers. I'm certain that I looked insane, a weeping man crumbling into a stranger's shoulder, but for me, it was a moment beyond happiness. He asked me if I was okay, and I said He simply looked like a dear friend I had lost not so long ago. I think He understood._

_I was lying of course but I think He knew that. And I know it was definitely Him. He talked the same—that accent, dammit—and He dressed the same, and walked like He always used to, do you remember? I almost laughed when I noticed it. He was never fashionable, but there is a certain charm to Him. Wearing the same old thing every day. Makes Him recognisable. Iconic. Almost too much so._

_There's a part of me that wants to believe I'm crazy, or unstable, or whatever those people call it. I want to feel like I'm wrong. That I made everything up. That I've been making things up for months. But I can't. I can't because if that is the case, there's no hope left for any of us._

_The piece of paper He slipped into my hand tells me that I'm right. It's His phone number, or at least someones. If He wasn't Him... why would He do that?_

_Anyway, the ink is soon to run dry and I doubt I can write much longer without someone finding me. There is dirt still under my nails and the smell of rot hasn't washed away yet. If you know how to be rid of this, I envy you. Though you would know, wouldn't you? I'm sure this research will be the death of me._

_I hope these letters are finding you in health._ _There's not much else to hope for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the mystery ;) message me on discord! (Ben Ten#8588)


	5. 28/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, back to the start. 2

_28/10/20_

_In the past five hours, I've realised ten things, and I'm going to lay them out for you right now. It's the least I can do to help you, I think. This is an incomplete synopsis. It's the best I could do._

_One: It is His body. I don't know how, but the DNA tests all match. Now, I must spend time in my guilt, cursing my own sceptical mind for what I've done. Though I don't remember doing it. I spent three hours screaming into the pillow when I found out, horrified. It doesn't make sense._

_Two: Time isn't moving correctly. Sometimes I'll read back old letters and realise I forgot that something even happened. Sometimes weeks go by and it feels like a day, or the opposite. This is troubling, to say the least, but I'm trying not to think about it. I'm sorry about the order of the dates in this collection, there is nothing I can do about it. I wonder if time moves this way for everyone else here._

_Three: Your name is [REDACTED]_

_Four: You can't write your own name._

_Five: I don't remember when, but I have written myself a very specific set of instructions, detailing how to get away with a crime I know I haven't committed. The implications of this disturb me to nothingness, but I assume it will be helpful eventually. Don't get disheartened, I don't know what's happening either. This only adds to my confusion._

_Six: The sounds outside my window at night keep changing. The screaming, almost-human howl is a constant. The fake fireworks come every Friday. The children's song plays every other Sunday. The church bells sound whenever there is a murder in the town. Do not ask how I know this. I assume it was from careful observation._

_Seven: There is a singular crow that sits outside my window every morning, and I feed him seeds. He never caws, just stares right at me until I open the window and feed him. The old rhyme comes to my head. I don't know what to feel about this._

_Eight: There is a portrait of a lady in the local pub who's eyes follow you wherever you go. A feeling of dread fills my heart whenever I see her. She is no one I know._

_Nine: Graverobbing is surprisingly easy. You will need to know this fact. Also, corpse smell takes about a week to cover completely. It may take less time if you wash twice a day. Black dirt stays under nails for far too long. Tell people you're an artist, and they'll believe you. Tell people you've been gardening, and they'll believe you. Tell people you're a butcher, and they'll believe you. If only you could believe yourself._

_Ten: You were right about everything. Thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on discord to be added to our server (Ben Ten#8588)


	6. 23/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking. 3

_23/10/20_

_It feels as though my mind is evaporating from my skull in the form of television static. I don't know when this started, but maybe it never did. Thinking back on it, it may be that I just never noticed when I was young, the subtle dispositions and little warning signs, and now, in my adult life, I have come to realise there is nothing normal about it at all. But normal is a funny word, and what's normal about this?_

_Somehow, it is the 23rd today. The strange passage of time no longer concerns me, but I do feel that I know more now than I ever did on the 1st, or the 3rd, or even the 9th. However, I know less than I did on the 28th, which is utterly concerning. But it makes sense, I suppose. As much sense as something can make when it doesn't make sense at all. Now, isn't that something?_

_I can no longer think about Him. He's almost certainly dead and gone. Yes, this isn't true, evidently, but if I give myself false hope, I'll be in the same situation as He is. That can't happen. We've already suffered enough._

_Three months ago, I was so happy. Life was good, my research was going well, and everything seemed to be on the up and up. Then it happened, and no one even saw, and now... well, I'm sure you'd know. Nothing is ever going to be okay again, I fear, and it's no one's fault but mine. If only I wasn't there that night. If only He wasn't there. Where would we be now?_

_It feels like a temptation of fate to go back to the harbour, to the cliffs. But I know I'll do it eventually. Fundy warned me not to when he came to visit. He never appreciated my ramblings. He used to dismiss it all as grief. I think he's realised something is very, very wrong. I think he can see it, finally._

_We all went to the graveyard, and I prayed that no one saw what I'd done. The dirt was still disturbed, after all. Niki, bless her heart, got upset, thinking someone had come and kicked up the soil and trampled the flowers. They all comforted me and made sure I was okay. I hadn't the heart to tell them the truth. I swore I could still smell the decay when we stood there._

_Obviously, I haven't been talking to many people, but especially the kids. They'd hate being called that, but it's true, and they're young. I don't want to hurt them. Not with my delusions and not with what happened. It's better this way. It's all better._

_If you read these letters, which I doubt you will, I pray someone helped you._

_Halloween is just around the corner._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on discord to join the investigation (Ben Ten#8588)


	7. 08/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all fall down. 5

_08/10/20_

_Here we are, the night before it all starts. And yet, I feel as though I've lived twenty-nine days already. Time never did make sense, I guess. It's all going to end horribly. Messy. I wish it could be neat. Neatly wrapped up like a present. Things could all end with..._

_No, I shouldn't say it. You'd be disappointed and confused if I said it._

_He is still alive, but also dead, and I think He knows this. I can see it in His paranoid eyes, almost as paranoid as my own. His eyes, that's what gets me. It's always been His eyes. Shining in the night like a cat's, or staring down at me in the morning. So much life behind them, and so much fire. Too much. They were the last I saw of Him for so long. My brain is full of spiders, I think, and how poetic is that. Spiders crawling around inside my mind. Little legs inside._

_There's beauty in pain, and I am pained beyond reason. We both are._

_Like a song, like a song, like a song. He's like a song. Maybe classical, if I were to pick a genre. Because of the way He acts. Traditional, almost, but so different all the same. Unique. He'd hate me for saying that, but I suppose this is only going to be seen by one person. Unless, of course, you decide to share. Please don't._

_They found out about the graverobbing. It turns out it's a lot harder than I thought to cover my tracks. They don't know it's me, but I saw the news and they showed His body in so much detail. There were worms in the places I'd taken from. There were worms and I let them get to Him. I let them. There were worms everywhere. I'm to blame. 'It was my fault,' I want to scream. 'It was my fault He ended up like this!'_

_Everyone called me to check up, see if I was okay after that. Fundy suggested we go to the pub and have a drink. I had to decline, I can't stand the portrait looking at me all the time. Maybe I'll tell him to meet me at the cliffs. That'll scare him, but I suppose that's what I want to do, now._

_God, listen to me. The ramblings of an insane man. It doesn't make sense, any of it. But I'm still right. You have to read between the lines, stop thinking literally, start thinking in the abstract. I'm someone who doesn't know what's real anymore, so you have to think like me, too. That shouldn't be hard, given the situation._

_As I was saying, He's classical music. Drifting, poignant, warm. You are like the cold screech of a cat in an alley. You don't deserve Him._

_And yet here you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me a message (Ben Ten#8588)


	8. 22/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing time. 8

_22/10/20_

_Oh, god. They're worried about me._

_I didn't ask them to be worried. I didn't ask. Fundy keeps calling me. Thirty missed calls now. Thirty. I don't trust him not to be worried. Niki asked to chat again the other day. She's staying in the country for me, I think. That's horrible. I'm... dammit._

_The boys. Even the boys, the kids, they're starting to contact me again. I'm sure their parents said I needed to be left alone for a while, to process everything. But yesterday I got a text from Tommy asking if I wanted to go to the fucking arcade. The arcade. Of all places. As if I could deal with all those lights and colours and people. As if._

_It isn't fair on any of them. There's nothing I can do to get them to leave me alone. Well, almost nothing. They just won't stop. They can't stop. They have to know I'm okay, or else how are they supposed to be happy. That shouldn't be on them. It's a burden for me to bear. Alone._

_The grave had police tape around it, and an officer stopped me. It's funny, I was going to leave flowers for the first time, and they stopped me. Hah. Some luck. It's my own fault._

_I played the guitar for the first time in three months today. I don't know why. I kept playing the same thing over and over again. The same song. The same god damn song. The Lincolnshire Poacher. Again and again the same few seconds of melody. My fingers bled. That's why there's blood on the paper, sorry._

_Maybe I deserve this. I mean, it's my own fault. If I wasn't around, He'd be alive and the cliffs would be fine and my friends would be happy and and and and and and and_

_FUCK_

_Sorry. Yeah. I'm. I think I'm losing it. Which sucks. But whatever. I deserve it. I do! It's all... it's all water under the bridge, I guess. I don't know. There's a bridge in town that goes over a river. I think. And I used to go there with Him. He'd always say it. He'd always..._

_I miss Him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a message on discord to be added to the server. (Ben Ten#8588)


	9. 17/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah. 13

_17/10/20_

_Well... it's certainly not going as I planned, but I guess you know that by now._

_I feel like there are a lot of things wrong with me. I walk like I'm possessed. Stone-faced, apparently. I'll zone out in the middle of a conversation, thinking about nothing and still, my mind goes one hundred miles an hour (she called it dissociation, my therapist, her name is unimportant). Talking to people is especially hard._

_Sometimes, I want to break my hand just to see what it would feel like. This is just morbid curiosity, of course, but it's often enough to worry me. Though not much can worry me anymore. Not after all of this._

_I've given up counting days. Whatever day it says when I start my letter, that's the date. I don't care. It makes no sense._

_He won't text me back, the bastard. I sound like a teenager saying that. Someone pining over their lover. I guess we do have some kind of love. Not romantic, He was never into all that shit anyway, but maybe something more than platonic. In some strange way, that is more comforting than anything._

_But still, I need Him to text me. I need Him to be okay._

_I'm meeting Fundy at the cliffs. It's been decided. I don't know what'll happen. I don't know, but I'm going to tell him everything. I can't do it anymore. I can't keep it all to myself. I can't I can't I can't_

_There it is again. Repetition. Zero One One Two Three Five. Sequences. They're everywhere. Repetition in the song, the same song, The Poacher. The same phrases, same words, same buildings, same portrait every time. Same fucking people. The waves on the sea are always the same. Brighton is always the same. And He's always the same, isn't He? All smug and knowing. I fucking hate Him._

_No I don't._ _Fundy is going to think I'm completely mad. I'll tell him everything and he'll send me away. He'll send me someplace horrible. He'll call the police. Then it'll all be over. Because he thinks I'm mad. Maybe I am. Maybe._

_Maybe he can deal with it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on discord to be added to our server! (Ben Ten#8588)


	10. 04/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio 1.

_audio taken from 04/10/20  
_ _meeting of Wilbur Soot with his friend, known as Fundy, at Peacehaven Cliffs, Brighton, 2:03 am_  
_audio recorded by one Toby Smith, from behind a wall, audio cuts out due to strong winds  
_ _audio begins:_

_"Fundy..."_

_"Hey Will. How are you?"_

_"... Not my best."_

_"Oh."_

_[audio cuts out]_

_"—Here of all places? Why would you meet me here? Where he—"_

_"Listen. We need to—"[audio cuts out]_

_"—talked about this, Will. It's been three months, you have to accept it!"_

_"I know—[audio cuts out]—can't ignore everything that's happened to me. Even if it's all in my head. You have to—"[audio cuts out]_

_"Right. Okay. Whatever. I'm going home in a few days, anyway."_

_"I'm happy you're here now—[audio cuts out]—all these noises—[audio cuts out]—screams and then there's—[audio cuts out]—murders? I don't know, it just says that. I said that. In the letters—[audio cuts out]"_

_"—not making any sense, Will. I'm—you're—you're scaring me."_

_"No, no! It all makes sense, don't you see? Don't you—[audio cuts out]—and the letters, they all work so well, all fit together, like pieces of a puzzle—[audio cuts out]—days aren't even right anymore, they make no sense—time! makes no sense. And—and—[audio cuts out]—alive! Can you believe that? And it was Him, I know it."_

_"This isn't funny, Will. You're—I'm calling the fucking police. You're unstable!"_

_"Wait, wait, wait—no! No! Don't—don't do that—[audio cuts out]—gonna get hurt—stop!"_

_"Get off me!"_

_"No! No! I—I still have more to say—please!"_

_[audio goes static]_

_"—it. Go on."_

_"I did it. I—"_

_[audio cuts out]_

_"You... you... oh, god..."_

_"Be careful, the cliff!"_

_"How could you?"_

_"I don't know! I don't remember how! I just—I wrote it! I just wanted to test—[audio cuts out]—and I was fucking wrong—"_

_"Of course you were wrong! He's dead!"_

_"He's not!"_

_"Yes, he—"_

_[audio ends]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on discord :) (Ben Ten#8588)


	11. 06/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cataclysm  
> /ˈkatəˌklɪz(ə)m/
> 
> noun
> 
> a large-scale and violent event in the natural world.  
> "the cataclysm at the end of the Cretaceous Period"
> 
> a sudden violent political or social upheaval.  
> "the cataclysm of the First World War"

_06/10/20_

_Fundy called the cops, and now I'm in a cell. Oh, cruel fate. They'll find out about everything, no doubt, because Fundy's surely told them. I asked for a pencil and paper and they gave it to me, then laughed when I asked for the date. I said it doesn't make sense that the audio file they collected from Tubbo was from 04/10/20 and the date is 06/10/20 even though it's been about three hours between._

_They did not laugh at that._

_I'm so tired of it all. So damn tired. I think this is it. I'll give up now. Honestly, that's the end. I give up! You hear me, god? I give up! That's it! That's it I'm done I'm done I'm done! Fuck you and fuck your codes and fuck Schlatt—_

_Oh my god. Oh god. Fuck. Shit. How do I. I need new paper. I need to start again I can't say that I can't say His name I can't I can't I can't_

_FUCKING DAMMIT._

_Zero One One Two Five Seven Twelve Nineteen._

_Calm. You have to be calm. I know you're reading this and you're not calm because what I just said wasn't good or nice or. Calming. But christ you need to be calm right now. You have to keep thinking like me. Like yourself. Shit, you know. You know what I mean! This is... I can't spell it out for you no matter how much I wish I could._

_I'm so sorry I've roped you into this. You have to tell Fundy you're sorry too. And Tubbo, and Tommy and Niki, Eret, everyone. Everyone who ever bloody knew Him, everyone who knew you. They didn't deserve any of this. Please don't talk to Minx, she's still..._

_Well, we're all still mourning. Aren't we?_

_The prison guards are staring at me. Probably because I just broke down over a piece of paper. I'll make sure we are both safe by the end of all of this. I'll make sure everything is safe. But you have to promise you won't give up. You'll keep looking. Because you're right. You were always right. They'll tell you you're wrong, you're crazy, you need help, but they don't understand. No one understands._

_I don't know how much longer I'll be here, in prison. It depends on how much Fundy told them. I suppose he told them everything._ _Probably told everyone everything._

_My hand hurts._

_There's blood on the paper._

_I think I'm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the mystery, message me on discord (Ben Ten#8588)


	12. 24/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life.

_24/10/20_

_They gave me a phone call. I told them to check the audio recordings again, and I asked for the date. I think I'm confusing them, now. Prison is more fun than home, actually, more comforting. Nothing reminds me of Him here._

_Phil wasn't happy with me. Honestly, he sounded tired. Hurt and tired. He asked why I didn't call my real parents. I said I forgot they even existed. My parents. They don't even know. Phil said he couldn't do anything from where he was, but he'd get someone to get them to bail me out. Stress dripped from his tone like syrup._ _I felt bad._

_I think they're going to make me go back to a new therapist. It won't help. Nothing helps anymore. Not the medication they tried, not talking to friends (you see how that turned out), not isolating myself. At this point, I have to stop thinking about Him. He won't respond to my texts and He's more of a spanner in the works than what He's worth. From now on, I'm focussing on my research. If they ever let me complete it._ _I have to complete it._

_I have to. There's no point in anything if I get nothing for it. He would have died for nothing. He never wanted to die for nothing._

_It has been so fucking long. So fucking long since someone's died. They're starting to notice, the morticians and the funeral directors and all of them. Making their livings off of death. Fifty a week, sometimes, at it's highest. And now, nothing. Births, deaths, people, all static. He was the last one._

_Fundy can't have told them what I did. Not everything, anyway. If he had, I'd be locked up or on trial or something, not just held for a few nights waiting for someone to bail me out. He probably just told them I went mad. Good on him._

_How cruel is it that I'm stuck here, now? Stuck here with nothing to write about. At least if I were at home I could comment on the noises outside my window. Or the brilliant sky. Or. Or... nevermind._

_I would rather be here._

_Zero One One Two Five Seven—_

_No, that isn't right._


	13. 05/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio 2.

_audio taken from 05/10/20_  
_personal phone call of Wilbur Soot with his friend, Phil Watson, at HMP Lewes, Brighton, 9:35 am_  
_audio recorded by HMP Lewes recording software, for security purposes  
__audio begins:_

_[dial tone]_

_"Phil. Hey."_

_"Wilbur? This isn't your phone."_

_"I got arrested."_

_"You what? Wilbur what the f—"_

_"Fundy called the cops on me."_

_"... why?"_

_"Because he thinks I'm mad."_

_"Right. Will. Why didn't you call your parents?"_

_"Didn't think to. Can you bail me out?"_

_"No! I'm on the other side of the country!"_

_"Oh... could you get someone to—"_

_"Yes, yes, whatever."_

_"Thanks."_

_"... god, Will. What have you done?"_

_"I think I'll come to visit you soon."_

_"Huh?"_

_"When this is all over. How's November 2nd sound?"_

_"Only if you stay out of trouble."_

_"Easy."_

_"And talk to your therapist."_

_"... yeah."_

_"I—uh—I have to go, now."_

_"Okay. Thank you."_

_"Tell me when you get out, right?"_

_[audio ends]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on discord! (Ben Ten #8588)


	14. 29/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave your message after the beep.

_29/10/20_

_Bloody hell. I was right, right? A [REDACTED] is coming, and there's no way to stop it. This... this is going to be my last normal letter. You should prepare for the worst, since it's bound to have happened already from your perspective. The world is going to stop soon. So here's everything I know._

_On the 9th, but not really, an event occurred that destroyed the way time works. I assume this is the case, but I hadn't been keeping track of time very well up until I started writing these letters, so I don't know for sure. After the 9th, everything started to fall apart. It was beautiful that day, the sky._

_I'm not concerned on the details, but I assume you will be. The 9th was a strange day for the both of us, but I didn't even go out so... yes. I have no idea. Sorry about that._

_What happened next? I don't know, but luckily I'd started writing everything down after that. He is dead, but I didn't believe it, so I ruined everything. Dug up His body and took parts of his skin and hair and bones and I tested on them because that's all I'm good for. I let the worms get to Him. And when it was Him I still didn't believe it just because I'd seen Him alive. I didn't believe, even in my own insanity._

_Looking back on my actions, I want to shout and scream and break my furniture. This won't help, but it'd be nice to let go of myself for just a second of time. I want to stop thinking. The thought used to scare me, now it comforts me. I'll be gone soon and that makes me so happy. I won't have to think anymore._

_He texted me back. Finally. The bastard. The fucking bastard. Yesterday, but the date says 18/10/20. Just a few things, I'll write them here:_

_Cliffs. Ocean. Static. Seabird._   
_State, name number problem patterns._   
_Help.  
_ _Help._   
_Help._

_That's all, just 'Help' for the next few messages, and then He stops. I feel like He's pushed me further into the dark than ever, but I'll keep looking. Wish me luck._

_Yours, completely._   
_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) message me on discord to get into our server (Ben Ten#8588)


	15. 02/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arena.

_02/10/20_

_Thinking about the arena. Just because... the date. It sounds similar if you read it out loud. Nevermind. It's all old hat._

_Second of the month, the second of the month. They start to notice that the bodies don't pile up. They start to notice everything. One hundred bodies! I go to the cliffs and they don't notice that. I go to the cliffs. I went to the cliffs._

_Haha! What a sight it was. Like it always is! I'm gone gone gone today! The sea was static! Just as he said! Wait. He, not he. Capital. Oh, what does it matter anymore? It's not so dramatic if I forget. He told me, He told me! In the texts! He said it He said it He said it He said it!_

_God, happiness beyond words! You'll like this one, because there are no more spiders in my brain! It's all dust and death! Little legs in the air, upside down! The cliffs they were they were they were they were_

_Stuck like a broken record I have to keep writing. I have to keep going and going and going and if I repeat myself it's only because I'm I'm I'm I'm thinking that's the word! The cliffs they were marvellous—spectacular—brilliant! Awash with salty ocean air! The seagulls screamed and so did I, all gleeful and perfect and everything He promised._

_The end will come soon and then I'll be okay. And He'll be okay. And no one will even know. No one is going to find out. No one is going to know anything. Nothing. Never! Never ever! All except you! You lucky sod, you may already know but you're nothing if not new to these pages. Don't share them!_

_My mind feels like it's floating. Up and up and up and up into the sky into the clouds out into space and then into oblivion. I love it. I hope it lasts forever! When this all ends I hope it lasts forever._

_He texted me again. More 'Help's. Not useful, but I don't care. As long as He's alive—it doesn't matter! As long as He's okay! Nothing matters nothing matters nothing matters at all._

_I'm going to talk to Phil. Tell him everything. I'm in too good of a mood to put it off anymore!_

_Farewell, my journal, my friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to drop theories in the comments ;)


	16. 13/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All done.

_13/10/20_

_I'm as dead as He is, aren't I? I've been thinking about it a lot today. I couldn't stop what happened on the 9th, I couldn't stop what happened three months ago, I can't stop what's going to happen soon. He warned me this would be difficult. He always knew I couldn't do it. He said He had faith... I thought He meant me._

_But then why would He encourage me? What was the point of it all? When He left me, I thought it was for a reason. I thought He was leaving for a reason. He was leaving to help me, or to show me I could do it alone. But then He never really left, did he?_

_I'm ignoring the texts, for now. They only say the same thing over and over again, and I'm tired of repetitions. Tired, tired. There I go again, so tired all the time. It's like my body doesn't want to keep going, like it can sense how close the end is. Like at any second it'll just give up and collapse. I can't wait to just lay down and for everything to go away. I want it all to go away._

_There's no way I'm going back to the cliffs after yesterday. I almost called Phil and ruined everything in my elation. There are things that are better left unsaid._

_There are a lot of things I don't know, a lot of things that confuse me. Why was Tubbo there, recording my conversation with Fundy? I hadn't spoken to him in weeks, and Fundy claimed to have no involvement. So why? Why was the boy there? The crow at my window stopped visiting, too. A shame, I miss him greatly. Something about that little face and beady eyes made me feel like it was worth it to stay here, just to feed the damn thing and have one single constant. And then there's, well, everything else. Nothing makes sense in this place. Nothing._

_I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end soon. I'll be gone by the end of the month, and we all know that it's catching up. I don't quite know when, exactly, but I need to be gone by Halloween. Everyone needs to be gone by Halloween._

_Maybe I should talk to Niki. It's been a long time. She probably misses me... I don't know why but the thought of seeing her makes me nauseous._ _It must be nerves._

_Time is of the essence, so this is farewell. I must be going, friend._

_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To join the investigation, drop me a message on discord (Ben Ten#8588)


	17. 16/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio 3.

_audio taken from 16/10/20_   
_personal phone call of Phil Watson with a friend, 'Niki', from Tyneside, north-east England, 5:55 pm  
_ _audio recorded by Niki, sent to [REDACTED] for research purposes_   
_audio begins:_

_[dial tone]_

_"Phil?"_

_"Niki, hi. Have you spoken to Will lately?"_

_"Wilbur? No? Why? Is something wrong?"_

_"He got arrested."_

_"What? No!"_

_"He's fine now, I got someone to bail him out. He has to go back next month for his trial but most of the conditions of his bail are pretty simple and no one wants to press charges."_

_"Do you know what he did?"_

_"Fundy told me they met at the cliffs..."_

_"Oh."_

_[papers shuffle]_

_"Mhm. Apparently, he had a nervous breakdown or something. He has to go back to his therapist."_

_"The cliffs... he was told not to go back there. Do you think he—"_

_"He wasn't there for that. It's just an important place for him. I thought the same thing but Fundy said he never threatened to jump."_

_"Poor Fundy, I'll have to talk to him."_

_"Maybe you can get more information about what happened."_

_[pause. the sound of birds singing]_

_"Do... Niki, do you think he's insane?"_

_"What kind of question is that?"_

_"I'm only asking."_

_[a beat]_

_"I think he sees things differently."_

_"Funny way of putting it."_

_"Phil."_

_"Sorry, sorry, I know."_

_"Wilbur isn't—he's not dangerous and he's not delusional. He's seeing something that we can't, and it's driving him to madness."_

_"You know that's not true—"_

_"I only hope someone helps him before it's too late."_

_[the sound of heavier breathing comes down the line, almost like someone is trying to hold back tears]_

_"Niki... Please talk to Fundy. We have to know what happened."_

_"I will."_

_"Good."_

_[three seconds of quiet pass between them]_

_"Niki, have I been a bad friend?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Wilbur called me the night he was arrested. Said he thought of me before his real parents. Have I been too dismissive of him? Have I been unfair? After everything that happened, I left him to deal with it on his own. Is this all my fault?"_

_[a beat]_

_"I don't know how to answer that."_

_"I'm so—"_

_[audio ends]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on discord to join our server! (Ben Ten#8588)


	18. 07/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirt.

_07/10/20_

_I wanted to take a break today. Gather my thoughts. Not ramble. Try to put some things together. Honestly, I'm kinda tired and kinda cold. I'd rather be anywhere but here, promised myself I wouldn't come back, but I suppose you'll be making good on that promise soon._

_Currently, I'm sitting by His grave. It's getting tiring writing the capital, now. Less of a symbol and more a burden. Somehow, I know I must keep writing it that way, unless I want to end it here. I don't want to end it here._

_'In loving memory'. Who's memory? Who do we have to remember us when we are gone? I swear He's being kept alive by my memory alone._

_Anyhow, the sky is a brilliant orange today. It's fading fading fading into pink right now. He would love it, if He ever bothered to pay attention to these things. But He never liked nature, not really—always wanted to stay inside. Maybe I should have listened to Him, then, when He said those things._

_Everything comes back to Him, doesn't it? I don't know if you could give me an answer. I looked back at my past few letters, today, and saw that I've started to sign them. I don't know why I would do that._

_You're smart. I've always appreciated your intelligence, but you're sometimes too smart for your own good. It's driving you insane. All this thinking. All this self-challenge. You'll die if you're not safe. Be safe._

_A church bell just rang bloody murder. It happens too often in this City. Probably the only reason no one's noticed the static. Static, static, static. Always static. Always static down to nothing. Still and static. Not moving. Nothing is moving. Nothing nothing nothing. Funeral cars are down on business. No natural deaths, but there sure are unnatural ones. I would know._

_It's taken a long time for me to get to this point. Niki hasn't spoken to me, nor have Fundy or Phil. I've deleted the kids' contacts from my phone. Everyone's contacts, actually, except for two._

_Only one of them ever messages me. Just the same thing again and again. His grave looks so peaceful in the sunset._

_There's dirt on my paper..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your theories, message me on discord for access to our server! (Ben Ten#8588)


	19. 18/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter for grief.

_18/10/20_

_'We're all just waltzing right to our deaths, I guess.' That's something He'd say to me. Something I'd disagree with, and fight Him on if I had the energy. I miss those nights. Sleepless and dark and casual. Talking our lives away. Just talking. Yeah, I miss that. I don't miss the way He broke the window lock every time. He could just use the front door._

_Sometimes I feel like that's why He died. Because He was too reckless with the little things. But I don't know if I believe that myself. He wasn't impulsive, He was confident. Confident enough to message me something new. Finally._

_No more helps coming your way, Soot_   
_Was a test_   
_Passed_   
_Now come help for real, asshole_

_It's very... Him, all of this. He's always been a cryptic bastard. I think He wants me to meet Him somewhere, maybe the cliffs, and talk to Him for real. I'm not sure if I can face it. Face Him._

_Time is starting to bother me again. Yesterday, I dug up His body and disturbed His corpse and let the worms get to Him, knowing that the DNA would be His, knowing that this should have happened weeks ago, knowing I would hate myself for doing it. Everything is happening out of order and it's confusing me because some things make sense, chronologically, some things are out of order but in order, if I arrange the dates right, and some things are just... random. I hate it._

_Technically, I should have gone back to prison to check-in today. Part of my bail conditions. I didn't go because I know that time makes no sense even to them, and what does it matter anyway?_

_Niki texted me. I knew it was her from her number, which I recognised within four digits. I didn't save her contact, because she only said one thing._

_How could you?_

_They all say that, in the end. Fundy said it, now Niki has said it. What I did has made them hate me, and for good reason. They saw the body on the news, the bloody news. His body! And that was my fault, my doing. I should never have disturbed Him._

_But that's it, for now. I have nothing else to say._

_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on discord! (Ben Ten#8588)


	20. 11/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whistle whistle.

_11/10/20_

_To exist peacefully, you must lay your heart bare for the world. Let them trample it, scratch at it, dirty it and ruin it beyond repair. Let them tear you down, tear into your mind and reach inside and rip out everything that made you act that way and judge it on its deepest level. Let them judge you. Then you'll be happy._

_Techno said this to me the day I started writing these letters. I don't know why I remembered it now, but it seemed like such an unusual thing to say at the time. Nothing like anything he's said before. Now I think I understand. He hasn't spoken to me since._

_Today, I got the feeling that I was being watched. Followed. I had to go through town to buy some food and drop by the GP to grab something important. There were eyes on me the whole time. I have an idea of who it could have been, but I don't know why he's still following me. Why he wouldn't leave me alone after everything. I haven't talked to him in so long._

_I saw Him in town, but I didn't even approach. He seemed worried, frantic, even, scratching the back of His neck and pulling at the hair near His left ear. No one noticed, too busy with their own shit to pay attention to some weird, possibly dead American. Well, to be fair, they wouldn't know the last two things. Still, I'm sure if he was back in his home country people would be more concerned. They always are. Not like this town._

_Tomorrow I might go to the cliffs again, even though I said I wouldn't. Unless He messages me back with a different location to meet Him. I'm scared of what I might do if I go back, but if He's there, maybe I'll be okay._

_It's like I'm a tourist in my own mind, sometimes. I don't know if it's horror, insanity, or something unnatural that's made me like this, but I'm at constant odds with myself, battling for free space with my words and my head. There are days where I feel I could walk into a bar, kill five people, and not feel a thing. There are days where I can do nothing but sob and scream and cry. It is Hell on Earth in more ways than a [REDACTED] could ever be. In more ways than you'd think._

_That reminds me, I must make sure the windows are locked properly tonight. I don't want unwanted visitors again. Devil's birds. They can stay outside._

_I send my best._   
_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and some kudos, you made it this far :)


	21. 25/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio 4.

_audio taken from 25/10/20_   
_personal phonecall of Toby Smith with a friend, 'Fundy', location undisclosed, 8:15 pm  
_ _audio recorded by Toby Smith, sent to [REDACTED] for investigative purposes_   
_audio begins:_

_[dial tone]_

[ _dial tone]_

_'the number you are calling has been disconnected, ple—'_

_[click]_

_[dial tone]_

_"Fundy? Are you there?"_

_"Tubbo, hi. What are you calling for?"_

_"I have to ask you some questions."_

_"Oh? What about?"_

_"The day you met Wilbur on the cliffs."_

_[silence, static]_

_"I see."_

_"I can't—I can't be, uh, forward about it."_

_"Why?"_

_"You don't know who could be listening."_

_"That's... smart."_

_"Thank you!"_

_[a pause, Fundy coughs]_

_"So... what do you want me to say."_

_"What he told you—but be careful!"_

_"I—I will. Uh... Well..."_

_"I don't have long."_

_"He said, um, something about... noises? Outside his window and stuff. Screams, uh, then a children's song was one of them, but only every so often. A crow? Chruch bells?"_

_"Right, right. Good, you're doing great! This is helpful!"_

_"Then he started talking about these letters. Letters that he'd written but he doesn't remember writing—and the dates are all wrong and—"_

_"Fundy, careful."_

_"Sorry. Um. He was getting scary, claiming that—that, uh, you know... was still alive?"_

_"Uhuh?"_

_"Christ, Tubbo, you're a kid, why do you wanna know all of this?"_

_"Confidential."_

_[a beat]_

_"Whatever. Anyway, he got all weird and talked about time a lot. I don't know. Then I called the cops, because I was scared. And that's when he said it."_

_"You have to be more specific."_

_"Agh. The news, the graveyard, the pictures you probably didn't even see because your parents wouldn't let you watch the report?"_

_"O—oh. I didn't... I didn't know he did that."_

_"We were all as shocked as you."_

_"That's... hm."_

_"Tubbo, are you okay? I know it can be—"_

_"I have to go now. It was nice talking to you, man."_

_"Tu—"_

_[audio ends]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on discord to be added to our server :) (Ben Ten#8588)


	22. 15/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitter patter

_15/10/20_

_My head hurts. Nosebleed. I think the lights are too bright in here. There's something really wrong with me and I don't know what. I'm not sick._

_He met with me at the cliffs as I'd expected. It was our first conversation for a long time. I no longer care if I write with capitals or not. This is all too important to waste time fussing over. He's too important._

_When we met, he shook my hand like we were nothing but acquaintances, as if I haven't spent three months looking for him, breaking down over him, practically killing myself to find him. I'm so tired, now. This is what he's done to me. I don't resent him for it, but I wish he'd acknowledge how hard I've worked, what sacrifices I've made..._

_I was followed again. Watched. I hope the kid knows he isn't a good stalker._

_There was something on his (His) mind, I think. He kept looking at me with those restless eyes, weathered like a shipwreck in the depths of the sea. Like the blaze in a kiln, crackling clay. He's always been intense, but this felt so different. Not like him._

_So bloody cryptic. He told me he needed my help. I don't know what for, because he wouldn't tell me. The bastard. Stupid, arrogant bastard, but god have I missed him. All he did was tell me things I already knew, but I was hanging, as noose from a tree, on every word, waiting for him to crack a sharp joke or give me one of his looks... but the moment never came. Either he wasn't comfortable, or I've lost him for good._

_We're meeting again on the 27th, not that I'll know when that is. I'll just have to hope that the calendar on my phone works as normal. I told him I don't want to go to the cliffs again, and he said we can meet in a bar. Good._

_The pounding in my head won't go away. It's probably from the lights and the stress. This room is hell if you stay here too long. And it smells like rot. I need to figure out a way to throw out human remains._

_What has my life come to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment with your thoughts :)


	23. 21/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slow stop, rest.

_21/10/20_

_It's all so quiet today._

_My crow visited. It watched me through the window, but I stopped buying seeds since it stopped showing up, so I had nothing to feed it. It pecked the ground and flew away. Far away. It didn't come back after that. I felt this pit of sadness open up inside me, starting as a little speck in between my lungs, then expanding out and out and out through tissue and muscle and blood until it was all-consuming. Nothing had ever hurt me like this before._

_The sky is grey and dark. I'm writing this via the dim light of my bedroom, which only makes me think of Him. We used to sit on the floor in a pile of pillows and just talk endlessly, the room turning black without us noticing. Then he'd leave through the window and I'd be alone in the void. I used to fall asleep on the ground._

_Horribly domestic, is what I thought our lives would be. He always said we could get a house together, when we were older and when He found a job. I told Him we'd have to get a mortgage._

_There's no point thinking about Him. He's gone. Life has been nothing like our plans. It's all turned to dirt, dust, rubble, along with everything I'd hoped for. This city only serves as a reminder of my future grave. I'll die in Brighton, just like He did. We're alone, in the end. All for nothing._

_Some days, it's like He's still here. I swear I can still hear the crack of the pebbles against my window, the snapping of my lock, and the soft footsteps to the bed..._

_That isn't right._ _I've written that before. I've written that before._

_Of course He's still here, or else how would I have spoken to Him? I'm being stupid, again, and I don't know why anymore. Forgetful. Repetitive. No wonder they all hate me. Hah! And I've been a fool. I've been a damn fool to not realise this sooner. Everything makes sense. Everything._

_He isn't sneaking into my room, but someone else is. And I know exactly who._

_You're in my heart,_   
_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DM me on discord to gain access to our server :) (Ben Ten#8588)


	24. 10/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that's funny.

_10/10/20_

_One day later, and everything feels the same. Maybe there was a change in the air, or a whisper left on the breeze, but there is no difference to me. Nor is there a difference to the ocean, still and static as ever. Static._

_The beach. Here I am, the last nice day of October, and I'm sitting on a bunch of pebbles. He'd laugh at me, tell me that even the beaches in England are depressing, but He'd sit with me and eat churros all the same. One time, a seagull flew down and snatched the food right out of His hands. I couldn't stop laughing._

_Now the smell of decay won't leave me alone. How times change. I thought the kid might have tried to meet me here, but there's no sign of him anywhere, and I don't feel followed. I guess he's given up._

_I would have, too._

_Worms. There are worms in my house. Maggots. Flies. I can't stand it in there anymore. All because I couldn't bring myself to put those pieces to rest. Pieces of Him, pieces I should never have taken, skin and flesh and blood, and now the worms have gotten to them. It's all rot. Rot and decay. The smell itself makes me sick, and the whole house is left to ruin because of it._

_I'm never going to get away with what I did. All the hiding, all the secrets, all the lies. It'll never last. When I told Fundy, he told Niki, and Phil, and everyone, and now they can't talk to me, all because of my own disbelief. My own insanity. My own illness._

_What's worse is that I knew it was Him buried there, and I still dug Him up anyway. And I still don't know why it had to happen like that. Now guilt eats away at my insides, chewing through guts and bones and veins. Soon I'll be hollow again. Soon I won't have to feel. It will be bliss._

_I scare myself with thoughts like that. Though I know it's only inevitable, the idea of going back to nothing sends me into a spiral too complicated for words. I don't want this month to end, I don't want Halloween to come, and I don't want [REDACTED]._

_-_ _W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a DM on discord ;) (Ben Ten#8588)


	25. 26/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio 5.

_audio taken from 26/10/20_   
_personal phone call of Toby Smith with a friend, 'Tommy', location undisclosed, 7:00 pm_   
_audio recorded by Toby Smith, transcribed by Phil Watson on behalf of Toby Smith_   
_audio begins:_

_[dial tone]_

_"Hey big T, what's up?"_

_"Not much, just wondering what you've been doing lately."_

_"Oh, this 'n' that."_

_"Cool, cool."_

_[silence]_

_"So why did you actually call me?"_

_"Has Wilbur tried to contact you?"_

_"Huh? Will?"_

_"Has he? Because if he has you have to tell me right no—"_

_"Woah, calm down, Toby."_

_"Answer the question, please."_

_"No, he hasn't, okay? He hasn't even bothered to text."_

_"Oh... oh, good."_

_"Why is that good? Tu—Toby, did something happen?"_

_"You mean apart from—"_

_"Obviously apart from that, jeez."_

_"No then. Uh, nothing... nothing's happened."_

_"You're a bad liar."_

_"I know! I know!"_

_"So what's wrong?"_

_"It's—I'm still looking into it!"_

_"It?"_

_"Wilbur. He's acting weird and everything's weird and I'm just trying to put it all together. It might be nothing but I don't think so."_

_"Are you safe?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay then. I guess, uh, do whatever you want. Everyone's been weird."_

_"They have."_

_[the sound of a pen lid being dropped onto a desk, then writing]_

_"I'm sorry, by the way, Tommy."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't think we ever talked about what happened."_

_"You mean..."_

_"I know you looked up to him. We both did."_

_"Tubbo..."_

_"No one bothered to ask you if you were okay. We were all so caught up in our own rubbish."_

_"Oh."_

_"I'll text you later, okay?"_

_[a beat]_

_"Okay. Thank you."_

_[audio ends]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment!


	26. 14/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lies.

_14/10/20_

_Halloween is going to be... well, it's not going to be good. A blue moon, a storm, and a [REDACTED]. Not very festive. Or extremely festive, if you look at it a different way. I, personally, am not looking forward to it._

_If it's anything like three months ago, things aren't going to work out in my favour. I wonder if anyone else will die. There it is, the paranoia, creeping its way into my ribcage. Why do I bother asking? Someone's going to die, I already know it. I just hope he's the only one._

_Or, actually, I hope things go back to normal. No one has died here for what? Three and a half weeks, now? At least not naturally. Nothing but murders, road accidents, and suicides. I know because of the church bells._

_The screaming still keeps me awake at night. It's nice to know some things don't change. I still can't tell if it's human or animal, or neither, but I'd say it's akin to a fox's cry, only a little deeper, and pained. I'm learning to sleep through it. A task that reaps rewards lesser than what it sows._

_Every night, the sky remains fuchsia. It's brilliant and utterly unnatural. I think it's been getting brighter over the past few days. Maybe it's almost time. I guess it must be._

_I'm uncomfortable, most days. The waiting is getting me anxious. I check the calendar by the hour, stopping and starting and not thinking properly. I want it to be the 27th already. We agreed to meet at the pub, the one with the portrait. The portrait with the eyes that follow you wherever you go. Strangely, I'm looking forward to seeing her again. She's beautiful._

_Perhaps I've come to realise she isn't the scariest thing that will be in the pub that night._

_The police haven't shown up at my door, and I haven't gotten any letters, so I'm assuming time moves as strangely for them as it does for me. I'm not going by the conditions of my bail, even though I promised Phil I'd see my therapist. I don't need her. She's done nothing but lie. They all lie._

_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a DM on discord (Ben Ten#8588)


	27. 19/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useless material.

_19/10/20_

_The smell in the house doesn't bother me as much as the flies. Swarms of them, everywhere, all over the curtains and I find dead ones on the windowsill. Maggots, too, crawling in the carpet. I can't stand it. But I don't know how to be rid of them. Maybe battery acid will work. I don't know._

_They should be gone. They should be. I thought getting rid of the remains would draw them away, but it didn't. I buried what I'd stolen in the garden. Whatever hadn't rotted away in the house, I mean. It only ensured more worms._

_I'm guilty of so many things, but this is by far the worst. He'll never be at rest, now. Never. All torn apart and ruined. Not together, not whole. I've ruined Him._

_Still, what I did was only meant to happen. I had to take those pieces to make sure it was really Him buried there. Even though I already knew... even though I already knew. It doesn't make sense, it never did. None of it does and it never will. I think I'm stuck here, I was always stuck here. There wasn't another option._

_There's never an intent to bring harm._

_He texted me again today. Three things. 'Static'. 'Bar'. 'Underground'. Two of these things make sense to me. One does not. He knows this. Because He's a bastard and He wants me to work for His clues. I never did like Him for that, but it reminds me that He isn't quite gone._

_Some of the time, I remember. Then, when I bring pen to paper, I forget again. It's a cycle. A tragic and unending cycle. There isn't any way to stop it. Memory slips from my fingers, between them like sand, like trying to hold on to something you can't even see. He brings out that feeling in me, whenever I see Him, or whenever I hear from Him, like I'm missing something and I can't remember what._

_Horror. Horror is what I'd call this life. Of course, my friends (are we still friends?) would call it a gift, or something special, or even an 'experience', whatever that means. I would call it horror. Nothing more nor less._

_The horror will end.  
_ _\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment :P


	28. 27/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day at the pub.

_27/10/20_

_The day came! The damn day came and I almost didn't notice! It's a good job I did, really, because god was today good. One of the best days I've had for a while, now that I think about it. I haven't had a day this good for three months._

_I met Him at the pub. We sat right next to the portrait, on my request. That damn portrait, I don't know what I was so scared of. She stared down at me, avoided Him, as I ordered us both a pint. He shook his head, said He doesn't drink, and I told Him I knew that was a lie. I've known him for so long. He always says He doesn't drink, but get a glass of something good in front of Him and He quickly changes His tune. Lying bastard._

_We talked properly, for the first time in a long time. He rambled about what He's been doing around town, trying not to be seen, mostly, and I asked why He never came to visit me in my home. He got quiet, then, and mumbled something I didn't understand into his drink. Sure._

_Explaining everything to Him was difficult, since I didn't have my letters with me and none of it really aligned. He seemed uncomfortable when I talked about the graverobbing, which was understandable, but I thought He should know._

_Actually, He told me to move on when I went into detail about the flies and such. I probably shouldn't have mentioned it._ _He advised I speak to my therapist when this is all over, and I half-heartedly argued Him on the point. No doctor or specialist can fix what I have. I'm not mentally ill, I'm... well, I'm fine. This is a normal reaction to what's happening. It's only everyone else that doesn't understand._

_I told Him that the others miss Him. He didn't like that much. It was at this point in the night I found myself treading on eggshells and dodging topics, flitting from one icebreaker to the next to ease some tension. This only got on His nerves, so I let Him take the conversation and run with it, explaining what He needed me to do._

_And then I refused._

_I'm a man of my word, and that word would be broken if I did what He wanted. I don't know how good this choice was, but I can't do it. I made a promise, and it won't be compromised, even to save everyone. Even to stop all of it. Even to help Him. A [REDACTED] is better than that. A [REDACTED] is better than what He asked of me. Losing another person, losing myself, is better than what He asked of me. I will not let Him control me. I will not let Him use me. I will not let Him get what He wants._

_I see now why He didn't want to meet with me, why He was so cryptic in his messages, why He pretended not to know me. He's not the man I remember Him as. Maybe that man will never come back. Maybe I lost that man three bloody months ago._

_The end is getting closer. Soon I'll know everything. When the [REDACTED] comes, know this:_

_It was my fault, and I wouldn't change that for the world.  
\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me on discord for access to our server :) (Ben Ten#8588)


	29. 20/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace.

_20/10/20_

_The worst has happened, yet again. Phil called me today. He's coming down for Halloween to make sure I'm okay, to make sure I'm 'dealing with everything all right'. He could have chosen any other day but that one, couldn't he? But no, it had to be Halloween, it had to be the 31st, it had to be the day of the [REDACTED]. I am cursed with bad luck._

_I just don't know what'll happen anymore. If he visits, and it all happens, what the hell do I do? He won't be safe. He'll see me at my worst. I'll be gone, and what if I die right in front of him? He can't deal with that! He's just a man!_

_And yet I couldn't say no. That'd look suspicious. That'd only cause him to come down anyway. He'd think the worst. He already thinks the worst after what Fundy told him about the whole... graverobbing incident. But that's old news by now. Not that anyone other than him has tried to contact me since then. Hm._

_The damn child is still following me everywhere. Breaking into my house, too! I wonder what he's looking for. Me? What's got him so invested? What if he gets hurt? I assume he's only worried about me. Everyone is, that's all they ever are, worried. Worried and shocked._

_Back to Phil, I doubt he's looking to talk about what happened. He'll probably go to visit some others that live around here. Maybe I can convince him to visit Tubbo on Halloween. That'd be nice._

_There's a chance still that I could die in peace. It sounds so lovely. I mean, not really, but it's better than the alternative (dying in agony). There's also a chance that I don't die at all, but that is seeming more and more unlikely by the day. If only I had the strength to do what He wants me to do, then it'd all be okay. Everyone would be safe. Everyone would be okay._

_But... there isn't anything worse. I could never do what He wants. I could never hurt Him. I can't lose Him at my own hand._

_My days are almost up, so I'm writing to you on borrowed time._

_I hope you're better, wherever you are._   
_\- W_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a DM on discord! (Ben Ten#8588)


	30. 12/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale. 0 1 1 2 3 5 8 13

_12/10/20_

_I've counted. There are two days left. And if my considerations are correct, tomorrow will be the last day I can stop this. There will be no letter tomorrow, nor will there be one on Halloween. Providing everything goes well, I don't think I'll still be around by then._

_I'm not going to do what He wants. But I am going to go to the cliffs. The cliffs, where I can freely enact my final research, and finish this. The cliffs, where the ocean is static and the seagulls scream like people. The cliffs, where everything happened three months ago, and four weeks ago, and, if I'm right, in two days time._

_As I said before, I never wanted to go back after my last meeting with Him there. Just thinking about it has made me sick. I'm pale, gaunt with illness, my hair isn't what it was. This might just kill me before I'm due._

_It's better that way, anyhow. No more strange sounds, no more empty feeling deep in my chest, no more questions from friends, no more time that makes no sense, no more repetition, no more... nothing more from Him. But god I'll miss Him._

_I won't miss how He is now, but I'll miss how He used to be. The little things, like how His lip used to curl up into a sneer when I made a bad joke, or the way He used to laugh like a madman, or those long, sleepless nights we shared, talking about everything in our minds, deepest fears to darkest secrets. But I miss His eyes the most. Stupid, troubled eyes. I don't know why. He's such a mystery. There is nothing I wouldn't do to get those days back._

_This is my last letter, but it doesn't feel like the end. I suppose nothing quite feels like it's going to end until it does, playing you out with a stroke or a stabbing or something else entirely. They say there's peace in death, and by god do I hope so. Though I still don't know for certain if I'll die. A lot of things I don't know._

_I'll get the damn sequence right this time, just to bring myself some calmness. I can't mess it up._

_Zero One One Two Three Five Eight Thirteen_

_You're in my wishes, Journal_   
_\- Wilbur Soot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment ;)


	31. 30/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inbox full.

_audio taken from 30/10/20_  
 _voicemail of 'Tubbo' to Wilbur Soot, 3:00 pm_   
_transcript one of three_  
 _audio begins:_

_[click] "Hey Will... I know it's been ages since we talked, but I was wondering what you're doing tomorrow? Phil's coming down and it's Halloween so I thought maybe we could hang out with some of the others? I think Fundy is still in town so, uh, it might be nice if we..." [a pause] "Okay, no, this sucks. Listen, I've been watching you for a while now, and me and Niki want to talk to you. You're not, um, in trouble or anything, but we think you might be in danger. Please get back to me as soon as you can and we'll explain everything. You don't need to be scared anymore." [the shuffling of papers] "Alright, get back to me soon. This was Tubbo by the way, I know you deleted my number."_

_'You have Two new messages'_

_[audio ends]_

_audio taken from 30/10/20_  
 _voicemail of 'Niki' to Wilbur Soot, 3:09 pm_   
_transcript two of three_  
 _audio begins:_

_[click] "Will? It's Niki. Where are you? You weren't home when I came to your door. I'm sorry I didn't give any notice, but I really need to talk to you. Tubbo told me about all the research he's been doing, and he sent me some audio, too. Will, what I need you to do is to not go to the cliffs. Please. Don't go to the cliffs and don't talk to... to Schlatt. He's not what he says he is and you're in danger. If you aren't careful you will get hurt and I don't know if I can take it if you get hurt. Be safe. I'll talk to you soon."_

_'You have One new message'_

_[audio ends]_

_audio taken from 30/10/20  
_ _voicemail of 'Schlatt', also known as [NAME REDACTED], to Wilbur Soot, 3:27 pm_   
_transcript three of three  
_ _audio begins:_

_[two clicks] "Hey Will, what's up? Sorry about what happened at the bar a few nights ago. I didn't mean anything by it. It was nice to catch up with you. I don't expect you to go through with my plan, but just know it's there as a last-resort option. I think there are some people looking for you. They were definitely lookin' for me! Hah! As if they could do anything. As if they could stop this." [clinking of chains against metal, a pause, his voice goes up an octave] "Anyways, hope you're having a good day, man. You deserve it. I'll catch you later when you're home. See ya later, uh, don't forget to—" [three clicks]_

_'Audio File corrupted'_

_'Inbox empty'_

_[audio ends]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you boys all enjoyed! Please leave your theories down below ;) If you'd like to join other people in figuring it all out, feel free to message me on discord and I'll add you to my server! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you found it entertaining :D I'm proud of it so y'know, spare it a thought if you like. 
> 
> My discord is Ben Ten#8588


	32. Your Final Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just putting these clues/hints/bits of information here since my discord server has come up with a lot. From here on out, the story is yours to figure out. My discord is Ben Ten#8588 so drop me a line if you have theories!

**Clues and Hints**

  * Every single person mentioned is important. Their last actions are the most important thing any of them do. Specifically, read back over the last mentions/words of everyone.
  * Read around the [REDACTED] text for context clues. The fic’s description, and this one’s, are important for figuring that out.
  * Nothing with static is coincidental.
  * It’s not about the maths, it’s about the patterns.
  * Who is the most important player in this story? Well, it depends on who you ask. There are narcissists and there are realists, then there are romantics. Narcissists will put the weight of the world on their own shoulders just to call themselves the protagonist, realists will look right at said world and realise that there can only be one way to win, and romantics… I’ll let you think on that one.
  * Figure out Schlatt and you figure out everything. But keep in mind that isn’t the be-all and end-all of it. Tubbo is your next port of call, then Wilbur, then everyone else. 
  * What people say, or what they are implied to have said, is more important than the order in which they say it.
  * The Lincolnshire Poacher
  * The song ‘American Pie’ by Don Mclean
  * The song ‘The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades Is Out to Get Us!’ by Sufjan Stevens
  * The coroner’s report talks of electric shocks and singed fingertips
  * Tubbo disappeared between the 30th of October and 1st of November. His last known message was his voicemail to Wilbur.



**Things ‘we’ (aka my discord server) have figured out**

  * Wilbur is writing the letters.
  * Wilbur is writing the letters to himself, for an unknown purpose (it feels almost instructional in nature, but as if the instructions are purposefully misleading and disorganised)
  * Wilbur is either insane, or he is reacting remarkably level-headed to the situation that he is in.
  * Schlatt, whichever way you look at it, is dead. What this means exactly isn’t black and white. Also, this has something to do with the cliff.
  * Schlatt is who Wilbur refers to as ‘Him’ with a capital H. Why he does this isn’t clear, but he seems more unhinged when he doesn’t use the capital letter.
  * 09/10/20 - Tubbo is the friend Wilbur asks about the sky because he doesn’t live too far away (near Brighton), meaning that Tubbo has known something is up from the beginning. Capitalizing "He" is important somehow.
  * The Fibonacci sequence is referenced several times, correctly and incorrectly. It has been assumed (correctly) that the absence of the number 3 in the sequence is symbolic of Schlatt’s ‘death’, leaving the rest of the sequence (aka the world) to spiral further and further out of control. Schlatt is like a catalyst. Additionally, Wilbur fails to recognise his mistake in the sequence the first time but then notices the second time.
  * Wilbur was, and still is, researching something at Peacehaven Cliffs. This research is what leads to everything that happens.
  * A Cataclysm is due to happen on Halloween. What that means is unclear, but Wilbur seems to want to stop it, willing to sacrifice his own life for it.
  * Tubbo has been stalking and recording Wilbur for an unknown reason.
  * Wilbur isn’t the only one experiencing time strangely, but he seems to be the only one who notices. Prison guards react with confusion when he tries to explain. 
  * Schlatt’s final message is odd, with extra clicks, the sound of chains, a suddenly panicked tone, and corrupted audio. He seems scared. Perhaps he has been captured by someone/a group?
  * The letters are addressed to one person, the package of letters and transcripts are addressed to that person, but who actually ends up with that package of information, and who gets their hands on it before it reaches its intended reader… that's a different story.
  * Schlatt died at the cliffs three months prior to when Wilbur wrote the notes. One month prior to the notes being delivered, something also happened at the cliffs.
  * There are letters missing.
  * The audio transcripts are dated correctly



**Things that seem important, but ‘we’ aren’t sure why yet**

  * Schlatt was helping Wilbur make "progress" in something, supposedly the research.
  * Supernatural things are happening (fuschia skies, non-human screaming voices etc) and seemingly only Wilbur pays attention.
  * The weather is weird
  * Schlatt is somehow alive but seems hesitant to talk to Wilbur. There are several references to him not being ‘himself’, both from Wilbur and Niki.
  * Why are the cliffs so important?
  * Something went wrong and now death is all messed up, so people can only die at another person's accord. What does this mean?



**Things to focus on (any mention is important)**

  * The sky
  * Eyes
  * The Cliffs
  * Static
  * Repetitions
  * Crows and birds
  * References to death, and things being ruined
  * Unusual sounds
  * The portrait
  * [REDACTED] (think about not only what is redacted, but why)
  * Audio transcripts



**Extra Information/Findings**

**Screenshot found by an online user known only as 'Dream', from an undisclosed source, handed into the authorities as evidence for the disappearance of Toby Smith, with no further comment.**

_ [Screenshot of a black web page with white writing, image is very corrupted and pixelated, but the text is somewhat legible.] _

_ text reads: _

_ “Toby Smith ('Tubbo') has been removed from [TEXT ILLEGIBLE] emotional investment in the subjects, and for going against his NDA. Though the hiring of [TEXT ILLEGIBLE] wife so will need extra training in keeping his NDA. Toby Smith will be [TEXT ILLEGIBLE] November 30th due to his failures. He will not work for [REDACTED BY UNKNOWN SOURCE] again.” _

**Audio clip submitted by unknown.** __

_ [Audio is muffled, a strong, monotone American accent is heard. The clip is fuzzy and full of static. Transcribed by ‘Niki’.]  _

_ "It's easy to get lost here, keep the string behind you. Let the chain guide you back home.” _

  
  


**Unknown speaker, recorded by ‘Schlatt’, also known as [REDACTED INFORMATION] on July 2nd, 2020. Last recorded message of ‘Schlatt’ before his death, though he doesn’t speak.**

_ [The speaker shows no sign of worry or stress. They have a deep, masculine voice, with a British accent. Voice recordings do not match to the voice of Wilbur Soot.] _

_ ”Time is like a red string, weaving and spinning and running through the pages of life. It stands out bold, kinda like blood, but it can be shifted and twisted to suit your goals. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but time isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I don’t like it all that much.” _

  
  


**Theories**

  * “Schlatt and the crow are somehow related”
  * “I got more supernatural vibes. Like I feel that Wilbur’s research was demonic somehow. But I’m not sure what my evidence is. again I feel like Wilbur’s research culminated in an experiment of some kind or an Event. The event was a kind of cataclysm. I don’t know if Schlatt was there to help or hinder. Maybe I need to read again.”
  * “You could relate it to the crow poem”
  * “Is there any other significance of the number 3? Three months since the death of OG Schlatt at the cliffs, the number 3 being missing from the series. Are there 3 main players in the story? Referring to Wilbur, Schlatt and Tubbo? 3 parts to the story: the death of Schlatt, the letters, the cataclysm? Also, did Tubbo find three of the letters?”
  * “Wilbur and Schlatt were experimenting with the concept of death and something went wrong. Schlatt is dead to everyone BUT Wilbur, who knows he isn’t dead because of the multiverse morality thingies, and Schlatt wants Wilbur to join him but something is off. The issue with this (and the subject of the catalyst) is because the universes aren’t meant to handle two manifestations of the same person, which messes up the dates.”
  * “My theory is that Schlatt in Wilburs world that is living is an impostor. Where yes, it IS Schlatt physically but his mind is different.”
  * “Wilbur and Schlatt were experimenting on the effects of death and how to avoid it (or something like that) at the cliffs. Their experiments involve messing with time and alternative universes. Schlatt dies somehow, and Wilbur knows how Schlatt died, but that’s sus so he is obviously the first suspect of his death.”




	33. Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final link for you all. To join the mystery message me on discord (Ben Ten#8588)
> 
> Also, please open this site on desktop as I am unsure if the mobile version is any good!

<https://acallingvoice.wixsite.com/investigation>

NOTE: the password for the REDACTED page is in the format 00000-00000 with the 0s being numbers. I suggest looking at sequences you have seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Please just. Enjoy?


End file.
